date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Trust in you
Trust in you is the opening theme of the second season: "Date A Live Ⅱ". This song is sung by sweet ARMS. Track Listing All of the songs are written by Shio Watanabe, composed and arranged by Go Sakabe. #Trust in you #Installation #Trust in you (Another Version) #Trust in you　-Instrumental- #Installation　-Instrumental- #Trust in you (Another Version)　-Instrumental- Video Opening animation = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Kanji= Fate 全ては必然? 惹かれ合うような出会い(出会い)　繋がるストーリー ねぇ、この胸の鼓動 理解できないなら (up to you) このまま落ちて行くだけ さぁ選んで　スリルなデート始めましょう 話すたび　触れるたび　笑うたび 目覚めてくこの想い　決してゆずれないから はじめて　こんなに素直に そばにいたいと思うキミに出会えたから 信じたいの　デート・ア・ライブ Fake　ただの勘違い? 遠ざかるような目眩(目眩)　感じたら最後 ねぇ、暴れ出す感情 一度溶け出すたら (it's too late) もう何も止められない さぁ選んで　キケンなデート始めましょう 悔しくて　苦しくて　藻掻くたび 芽生えてく　この願い　たとえ叶わなくても やさしい唇に触れて 救ってくれた気持ち　守り抜きたいから 信じさせて デート・ア・ライブ 疑う事など知らないみたいに (浄化されてゆく　行き場のない思い) 全てを受け入れてしまう (期待していいの?) 優しすぎるキミ (複雑だけれど) どんな時もそばに (そんなキミ支えて) いたいから すれ違う　シアワセやカナシミに 正しい答えなんて　あるかわからないけど 何にも知らない世界で　ただひとつだけ 強く確かな想い 話すたび　触れるたび　笑うたび 目覚めてくこの想い　決して譲れないから はじめて　こんなに素直に そばにいたいと思うキミに出会えたから 信じたいの　デート・ア・ライブ |-| Rōmaji= Fate subete wa hitsuzen? Hikare au you na deai (Deai) Tsunagaru sutourii Ne kono mune no kodou Rikai dekinai nara (Up to you) Kono mama ochiteyuku dake Saa erande suriruna deto hajimemashou Hanasu tabi fureru tabi warau tabi Mezamete ku kono omoi kesshite yuzurenai kara Hajimete konnani sunao ni Soba ni itai to omou kimi ni deaetakara Shinjitaino Date A Live Fate tada no kanchigai? Touzakaru youna memai (Memai) Kanjitara saigo Ne abaredasu kanjou Ichido toke dasu tara (It's too late) Mou nani mo tomerarenai Saa erande kikenna deto hajimemashou Kuyashikute kurushikute mogaku tabi Mebaete ku kono negai tatoe kanawanakute mo Yasashii kuchibiru ni furete Sukutte kureta kimochi mamori nukitai kara Shinjisasete Date A Live Utagau koto nado shiranai mitai ni (Jouka sa rete yuku ikiba no nai omoi) Subete o ukeirete shimau (Kitai shite ii no?) Yasashi sugiru Kimi (Fukuzatsu dakeredo) Donna toki mo soba ni (Sonna kimi sasaete) Itaikara Surechigau shiawase ya kanashimi ni Tadashii kotae nante aru ka wakaranai kedo Nani ni mo shiranai sekai de tada hitotsu dake Tsuyoku tashikana omoi Hanasu tabi fureru tabi warau tabi Mezamete ku kono omoi kesshite yuzurenai kara Hajimete konna ni sunao ni Soba ni itai to omou kimi ni deaeta kara Shinjitai no Date A Live |-| English Tv= Fate, are all things inevitable? Like what brought us together in our meeting (meeting) Entwines our stories Hey, if I never understand this beating in my chest (up to you) I'll just fall as I am Now, choose, let's start this thrilling date Whenever we talk, whenever we touch, whenever we laugh, I'm reminded These feelings have awakened and I never give up Because it's the first time I am honest And want to stay by your side I want to believe, Date A Live Characters :In order of appearances *Kotori Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino *Yamai *Miku Izayoi *Origami Tobiichi *Mana Takamiya *Kurumi Tokisaki *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Reine Murasame *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Kozue Minowa *Kyoji Kawagoe *Hinako Shiizaki *Masaomi Mikimoto *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Ellen Mira Mathers *Shido Itsuka *Tamae Okamine *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Hiroto Tonomachi Variants #Season 2, Episode 2 - Episode 3: The original animation. #Season 2, Episode 5 - Episode 11: Shido's normal brown eyes are now gold with golden pupils while wielding Sandalphon. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Season 2 Category:Discography Category:Opening Theme